The instant invention relates generally to razors and more specifically it related to an all in one shaver combining a razor and shave gel dispenser of a size convenient for carrying.
Numerous razors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to dispense shaving cream. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,669,017; 2,790,234 and 4,074,428 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.